Many cloud operators currently host cloud services using a few large data centers, providing a relatively centralized operation. In such systems, a requestor may request the use of one or more resources from a cloud controller which may, in turn, allocate the requested resources from the data center for use by the requestor. This centralized operation, however, may not be well suited for hosting various types of applications, such as those with strict delay or reliability requirements.
Distributed data center architectures, on the other hand, provide a larger number of smaller data centers that may be geographically distributed. The data centers may remain under the control of one or more cloud controllers through a network such as the Internet or carrier networks. Under such a distributed system, the effects of network propagation delay may be reduced by providing cloud applications that are closer to various customers in terms of geographic or network distance than a centralized cloud may be able to provide.